The present invention relates to a movable linkage for supporting a material handling implement upon a vehicle and more particularly to such a linkage embodied as a movable arch for supporting a grapple unit on one end of a vehicle.
The invention is described below with particular reference to a skidder vehicle of a type including one or more implements which adapt the vehicle for logging operations. In particular, such a skidder vehicle may include a movable arch for supporting a grapple unit at one end thereof. The grapple unit is operable to secure trees, logs, or the like which may then be towed by the vehicle.
A skidder vehicle of this type is commonly employed for conveying felled trees to a mill or other processing site. Also, where the trees are delimbed and cut into logs of selected length, the skidder vehicle may be employed to move a number of such logs at one time. In any event, the skidder vehicles operate under widely varying conditions and commonly encounter rough terrain. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a rugged design for the skidder vehicle and all of its components. In addition, it is preferable to maintain a relatively low profile or center of gravity for the vehicle in order to enhance its operation over uneven terrain while carrying or towing heavy loads.